In the middle of nowhere
by Peccator
Summary: Expelled from her old school in Los Angeles, Ashley finds herself forced to attend a boarding school in the middle of nowhere, without much of anything around. Feeling angry and sour, will the meeting of a certain blonde girl attending the school be able to make the experience not all that bad after all?
1. Chapter 1

Hai dere, been a long time since I have written anything so bear with me and any possible mistakes. It furthermore is my first Spashley attempt but I'm just too mesmerized with Ash and Spence :)

And damn, this new keyboard is just making me want to type away, I love the way you can write with it *_*

Anyways, without further ado, the story shall begin. Any comments and cosntructive criticism is very welcome.

* * *

Ahhhhhhaahhh, this totally was not what she had planned. She was definitely not supposed to be in the situation she found herself into right now.  
She was supposed to be in some club, just lazing around at home doing something, or preferably someone.

Back home in L.A., normally attending school.. or not. She was a notorious ditcher but that didn't matter. Well... it never did up to last week.  
Who the hell would have guessed that they were serious the last five times they said she'd be expelled if she kept skipping school?  
They never went through with it, so why now?!

Ahhhaahhhh, frustrating, so very, very frustrating.  
"You have ignored my numerous warnings, Miss Davies," the principal had said as her forehead got wrinkly in desperation.  
The old woman had never liked her, and mind you it was more than just mutual. The old hag had always had something against her, that much she knew.  
"I believe I told you last time that you should be taking your studies more serious. And that if that was not the case I do not see any other way but to have you expelled," she had  
informed her trying to act all dramatic.  
Heck, it was totally not her fault!

Classes were boring and they taught her absolutely nothing she could necessarily need later on.  
And there were just too many more interesting things to do. Like... sleep! Well okay, that was something she could do at school as well but it was soooo much more comfortable in her bed.  
Putting that aside, the people in her school were anything but interesting.

The school was pretty much 'ruled' by the jocks and cheerleaders who acted all high and mighty the whole time.  
They were nothing more than a pack of fake silicon-y bitches who thought they knew everything.  
She usually ignored them whenever she did go to school but there was one certain group that just never left her alone.  
Unlike the other people at school, who usually just kept their distance, that certain group of five took pleasure in annoying the life out of her.  
Not that they really could, though. She definitely knew how to stand her ground and she had her way with words.  
The sad thing just was, that most of the times her sarcastic replies were not understood so after a while she got bored of bickering around with them.  
Just like the other people, she just ignored them after a while.

So, as you can see, there really was not anything interesting to make her go to school. Nothing. At. All.  
"We have contacted your mother before asking you here," the old hag had continued, "she was very surprised and displeased at what we had to inform her of.  
"We talked to her believing she already knew about our five other little conversations as her signature on our letters implied,"  
Ohhh, so they finally found out she had faked her mother's signature, huh.  
"She was very surprised to hear how much trouble you have gotten yourself into, Miss Davies." The principal had tried to give her a stern look as she said that but all it did was make her laugh.  
"I do not believe this is a laughing matter, Miss you ever considered your own future?"  
Talks about her so-called future always made her think of anything but her own future, so at that point she had pretty much stopped listening to whatever the old woman in front of her was saying.

After what seemed forever and she was finally done with her speech, a light coughing sound behind her made her snap out of her thoughts.  
She turned around to see her mother. Her very, very pissed-off-looking mother.  
That actually was the first time in weeks that she had seen her. That woman was always out, busy, doing anything but being at home.  
Not that she minded, she never had been fond of the woman claiming to be her mother - at times she doubted it but that was another story.  
She and the headteacher exchanged a look and nodded at each other. Apparently, everything they had had to discuss had already been discussed at that point.  
Probably during that mysterious phone call.

After that short exchange of glances with the principal, her mother's stare had been fixated on her. She had motioned with her head that they were leaving.  
Nothing really kept her at school, even though the thought of a drive back home with her mother sounded like the less amusing option.  
Then again, apparently she was no longer welcome at this school.  
Expelled, huh.  
Not that she really minded. For what she had planned she did not really need a high school degree. So it was pretty much okay with her.  
As they had left the building, she had tried to get home separately but apparently her mother had nothing of it.  
The moment she tried to turn into another corner, a very angry voice had sounded up. "Don't even think about going anywhere. You. Me. Car. Now."  
There hadn't seemed to be too much room for any kind of discussions.  
Damnit.

The ride home had been pretty uneventful. Putting aside the fuming and yelling from the woman in the driver's seat of course.  
She hadn't really been listening, all she had done was to stare out of the window and enjoy the view.

Right now, right now she regretted that she had not been listening.  
Apparently during their ride home her mother had broken the news as to where she would be heading from now on.  
If she had listened at least a little, the packed suitcases in the entranceway would not have had surprised her so much.  
Neither the fact that her mother told her to pack anything else she might need.  
"You have five minutes," her mother had started, still glaring at her, "five minutes to grab anything else you might need and then you're leaving."

And that brings us to the current situation.  
Her sitting in the backseat of her mother's black Mercedes Benz, some of her belongings in the trunk (they could not take all of them with them so apparently her mother had decided to send the rest at a later time), staring out of the window into the middle of nowhere while listening to music on her iPod.

She didn't really have any idea where exactly they were going but from what she was seeing so far, it seemed... abandoned to say the least. Her mother did give her some information on what was happening but it was a little much to process, mind you.  
In short, she had decided to get rid of her. No killing, well not yet. She was going to send her to some faraway school to make sure she had no "bad influences" around and would "finally start to concentrate on her studies". That pretty much included everything from a TV to clubbing as she had found out. She could barely keep the excitement to herself as she sarcastically thanked her mother for the great opportunity. But she fell on deaf ears.

They were driving through an apparently never-ending forest so all she could really make out were trees, some more trees, and hey if she was lucky she could see some trees.

So you might be able to imagine her mood was starting to be more than just foul. And she still had no freaking idea where exactly she was. They had been driving around for at least five hours now. Putting aside she did not like being in the backseat of a car for five hours without anyone to kill the time with, (she preferred driving herself over being driven) she also despised the thought of having spent the past couple of hours with her mother.

The woman who did not give a fuck about what she was doing. The woman who never was there for her, not even when her father had died.  
All she cared for was money, fucking around with guys half her age and her reputation of course.

And apparently that was what had made her so sour. The fact that the principal had called her to inform her that her daughter had been expelled. Oh it must have hurt her beloved mother's pride so much to have a black sheep such as herself in her family.  
So, from her mother's point of view, the fact that she was just about to completely toss her away seemed perfectly reasonable.  
Like that, she would have gotten rid of her, she could still keep doing whatever the hell it was she was doing and just care about her even less than she did before.

She sighed. She honestly did not like where this was going. All she wanted was to be left alone to do her own thing. But no, miss super mom had to throw a fit because her freaking pride had been hurt. Oh brother.

She could hear her mother from the driver's seat. She was talking on the phone to what she assumed would have been stepfather number eight.  
As much as her mother loved her boy-toys, she usually kept one rich, good-looking guy as her husband to "fit" into society.  
The fact that they also increased her monthly income of course was also a big part of it.  
Her mother was a cold, calculating person. She did everything for appearances.  
However, while she had a husband and whatnot to have an apparently normal life others would be jealous of, she would still go and fuck around with everyone and everything.

Then again, whenever there were any kind of issues, she would complain about them to whomever she was married to at the moment, so hearing her angry shouting it was safe to assume she was talking to stepfather number eight.

She did feel somewhat sorry for the guy but it was only a matter of time before they would eventually get divorced anyway. Just like it had been with stepfather number one to seven and, of course, her actual father.

Seeing how her parents were and had been living she doubted that there was any person in the world they would have ever been able to settle down with. Even though she had wished for her father to do it when he was still alive. That he had found a nice woman to be with, settle down and finally free her from her mother's fangs. But those were all but dreams.

Sighing again, she kept staring out of the window. She noticed how the woods were slowly getting thinner. It seemed like they were nearing the end of the never-ending forest at least.  
Just a few moments later the woods had lightened up enough for her to make out something behind them in the distance. It looked like a kind of tower. Maybe a clock tower?

The moment they left the forest the car turned right, apparently approaching whatever place it was she could start to make out in the distance.  
Ever so slowly (her mom was a terribly slow driver) they got closer and she could start making out where exactly they seemed to be headed to.

In front of them a large complex of buildings got into view. They were old buildings made of cobble stone with red brick roofs. They passed a heavy iron gate which seemed to be the only entrance into the estate. The gate marked the only opening of a high fence made of iron. It seemed to make sure that nobody unwanted could go in.. or out for that matter. It was a little unsettling.

They were driving up a small driveway and she kept taking in the surroundings. The place itself seemed nice and peaceful enough - too bad nice and peaceful was anything but to her liking.  
A couple of trees were neatly planted next to the small road leading up to what she assumed would be kind of the main building of whatever place this was. The road itself was made of cobble stones as well so the ever-so-slow last part of her drive was starting to give her headache as the car kept moving up and down.

They made another small turn as a fountain appeared right in front of them, leaving the road in a small roundabout. Right behind it was a flight of stairs leading up to a big white wooden door. Her mother stopped the car in front of said stairs.

"Wait here," her mother said coldly as she left the car. Slamming the door behind her she walked up the stairs, her phone still held tightly in her hands as she kept shouting into the microphone on her headset to what probably still would be stepdad number eight.

Sighing once again (she started doing this way too much ever since they left L.A. in a rush) she decided to leave the car as well. Her legs were starting to feel really sore from sitting in the car for so many hours.  
Opening the door she stepped out and stretched. Yawning she pushed her black versace sunglasses on top of her head and started looking around again.

The building her mom had entered really did seem pretty old. Thin, green plants were growing at its sides, raking up to almost the very top of the walls. It looked like they might have been vines, she was not exactly sure. She had never been the flower and plant kind of person. The building itself was two stories high and had a lot of rectangle-shaped windows.

She assumed the walls had been painted white before, even though by now they looked pretty much gray - probably because the colour faded away over time.

Before she had much time to keep looking at the surroundings, though, the door opened and her mom stepped out again, an elderly woman in a plain gray dress in tow. The woman looked stern. Even worse than the principal of her old school.  
The wrinkles in her face made her assume that whoever that woman was did not have the chance to laugh a lot during the years of her life. They made her look really grim and evil. And just the slightest bit tired and exhausted.

The woman was walked briskly and pretty stiff. Like someone had once shoved a stick up her ass.  
Snickering at the image in her mind, she watched as the two of them came to a halt in front of her. Nodding at each other, the old woman, she decided she'd name her Mary Poppins because she kind of reminded her of one of those old English movies she had once watched pretty long ago, stepped in front.

"So you must be the young Miss Ashley Davies," she started, "your mother informed me about your circumstances and asked for my assistance to fix your disturbed behaviour which I told her I gladly would."  
Fix? Disturbed behaviour? Oh please.  
"Due to that reason," she continued, "I hereby welcome you to the Holy Virgin Mary Boarding School."

* * *

I've been told before that at times when I'm writing conversations they seem pretty unreal. I've tried working on that, and I hope I will improve further. So if you see any of them where you'd like to throw in some ideas for me, you're very welcome to do so :)


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly getting done with the background settings. Next up would be the other character introductions and then finally up to the actual story between the two.

Sorry about that but I like trying to set the right mood before actually getting to what it's about, else it feels somewhat empty :s

Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

Grudgingly she let the old woman lead her through the white halls of the old building. They didn't look all that bad, mind you. However, she couldn't help but remember scenes from that one movie she had watched not too long ago. It was about a lunatic asylum and the resemblance of the white halls was almost creepy. The only thing that kind of made it look different were some tables placed in the halls each of them with an actually beautiful bouquet of flowers on top of them.

Other than that, you could see heavy wooden doors marking the entrances to various rooms which she assumed would be either staff or classrooms. It was five in the afternoon by now and halls as well as the building itself seemed pretty much deserted. It was a Friday, too so maybe the students were busy.

She still hated the mere thought of having to attend this school but apparently her other option was even worse. Just before her mother had left her with Mary Poppins here, she had made sure to get her point across.

"And don't even think of just keeping up your issues here," she had said with a rare, serious expression on her face, "if you end up getting kicked out of this school I'm having you attend a Military School and believe me if I tell you that there will be even less of the things that you like." With that she had stormed back into her car and driven off into the distance.

Even though that had pretty much looked like a movie in slow-motion considering how fast - or not - her mother tended to drive.

After that Mary Poppins - it turned out her real name was Sister Elizabeth - had started "guiding" her around the school. They were now pretty much halfway through the school buildings where classes were usually held. She honestly didn't care too much but apparently she had little choices when it came to the situation as of right now.

At first the honestly was almost running to keep up with the brisk pace the woman was using. By now she had gotten somewhat used to it and could trail behind her somewhat normally.

"Classes start every morning at 8 o'clock," Mary Poppins spoke up. Her voice sounded both harsh and tired. How that was possible exactly was beyond Ashley. "Before that students go to the mess every day. Unless you have a valid excuse, which in this case would only be sickness, you have to attend." Ashleys reply was nothing more than a grunt.

"And stop doing that. The proper way a young lady replies in this case would be 'Yes, Sister Elizabeth." Was this woman for real? The woman came to an abrupt halt which almost made the girl run into her and was now staring at Ashley apparently waiting for her to mimic what exactly she had said just now.

Rolling her eyes at the woman she tried really hard to give her some sarcastic remark. Actually, why the hell not? Oh right, Military School. Fine, she might as well just get this over with. She put on her best innocent face and was now smiling fakely at the old woman, as she spoke up in the cheeriest voice she could muster, "Excuse my rudeness, why yes Sister Elizabeth."

Apparently, the old woman bought the story. She turned around and kept walking without saying anything more. At least she wasn't a big talker, that was so far the only thing that turned out to be nice about Mary Poppins. She didn't ask questions and she seemed like as long as you followed her rules she would pretty much leave you alone.

Which in the end meant that she and the older woman would end up having a lot of talks nonetheless. Ashley knew she couldn't abide all of the rules they had set up. No cars, no television, not even freaking cellphones were allowed. No way in hell would she give up on her newly bought phone. It was pretty much her last connection to modern civilization seeing that she apparently got thrown back into the middleage. The same went for her iPod. Apparently nothing a girl her age would like was allowed in this school.

She started to wonder as they kept rushing down the halls of the now second and last floor just how the girls in this school spend their time. She hoped sincerely it was NOT praying. Jesus, if these girls only prayed all day or something like that she was surely going to go insane. But then again, even here there had to be at least a few girls who actually knew how to live life well. And then again, as long as she had her phone she could always ask her old childhood friend to sneak in some stuff.

Obviously, alcohol and the likes were forbidden as well. So was smoking. Now, Ashley enjoyed smoking - not a lot since it would ruin her voice but one or two cigarettes a day just helped her calm down. Make that one or two packs when alcohol is involved but that's another story altogether.

The second floor didn't look much different from the first floor: White halls, a lot of windows to the left and doors to the right. Apparently, almost every room had two doors connecting to it. What might stand out was that the halls were lighted with big chandeliers. Those actually looked pretty neat. They had nine arms and on top of each of them was a little light bulb resembling a candle. Real ones were probably too dangerous.

As they kept walking she kept glancing out of the windows. All you could see in the distance were vast fields to one side and on the other the seemingly endless forest they had passed on their way to the school. It seemed like there was also some kind of town or village across the forest but she could not quite make out enough of it. Definitely interesting, though. There might actually be some kind of civilization around.

She mentally noted to make sure to check out what place that might be or at least gather some information on it as soon as possible. Maybe it was a nice place and they had a bar or two. That would definitely help her live through this place by a lot.

Mary Poppins stopped walking again and turned around to face her. "That's all you need to know about the school building for now. Any questions?" Ashley only shook her head in response. That, once again earned her the scrutinizing look she got for her "wrong" reply earlier.

Sighing inwardly, she once again set up her little facade as she replied cheerily, "No, Sister Elizabeth. You've made everything perfectly clear. Thank you." She started to be pretty disgusted at herself. Still, at least here she would be able to sneak in things a lot easier than at a Military School. And while Mary Poppins kept a close eye on her right now she couldn't do it all day long, every day. Eventually, they were likely to just leave her alone anyway. That, and if there was one thing she was really good at, it would be sneaking out at night to do whatever she felt like.

She did wonder for how long she could keep up a good-girl's act, though. It never had really been her thing. However, the thought of having to attend a Military School yet again scared the life out of her.

After her father had died, her mother had made her attend one for her last year of junior high. So back then, 15-year-old Ashley was forced to do drills and whatnot every morning, evening and whenever they had any spare time on their hands.

It's not that her time there didn't help her gain anything - she could easily stand her ground when being attacked - but it was so incredibly boring and frustrating, she never wanted to go there again.

The fact that she went to that school in the first place was the reason why she ended up with her loose lifestyle in highschool. All the chains and restrictions she had experienced throughout that one year there, she just let all of it go in the years after that.

Even though, considering all that she should have seen it coming that someone would eventually get tired of it. Not she herself for sure, though. She had loved every second of it.  
If she didn't go out, have a good time and whatnot, she would have been reminded of how incredibly lonely she was.  
Been there, done that. Never again.

So all there really was to do while she was at Mary Poppin's Good Girls' School was to just find a way to enjoy herself without too many people noticing it. Shouldn't be too hard at all.  
She would find a way to easily get in and out, have a good time and then somewhat attend classes to learn how awesome and amazing God was.  
That's all there was to a school like this, wasn't there?

But then again, a whole school full of girls who probably never saw and experienced the real world. There should have been at least a couple of them whom she'd be able to have a good time with. You know, a good time.

Mary Poppins led her out of the main school building and they were now in front of the fountain again. She was not sure how much time had passed since her arrival but she already felt like she had spent more than enough time with the elder woman for an entire lifespan.

She took another look at her surroundings. She could see the iron gate down the street, by now it was closed. In front of the gate, at each side of the road there was a lot of grass, with a couple of old, large trees gracing them. Whenever there was a tree on the left side of the road, one on the right side would be there, like a mirror.

She spotted a couple of trees near the high fence. That should be one good way to get out. She's never had trouble climbing trees so that would be rather easy. So all she needed was to make a couple of calls later to have someone get her car somewhere near the school. She already knew who to ask.

While she didn't have that many friends, or pretty much no real ones during her times in Los Angeles, there was one person she was closer with than with anyone else ever before. He was the only kid who made her time in Military School somewhat bearable. He had moved to L.A. not too long ago and they did frequently spend time together. His name was Aiden and she knew if she asked him for help in this matter, he would do it no matter what it was.

Now she only had to find a place where he could take the car to without it being noticed. But that she would eventually. At first she had to make sure to get to know her surroundings a little better.

This place in itself seemed to be pretty vast. To her left she could see the tower she had seen when arriving. Apparently it was a church tower. Would make sense for a school like this one after all. Especially if she was supposed to give some prayer every day before classes started.

To the right she could see another two complexes of buildings.  
Coughing lightly to get her attention, Mary Poppins started walking into that very direction. Silently, she trailed behind her while still looking around.  
The sun was starting to set, dyeing the sky in different hues of red. You could see a few clouds as well, their colours in different shades or red as well. She had always had an eye for beautiful things and right now, that sky was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a while.

While you could see a lot of different things in L.A. a sky so vast, clear and free of any buildings disturbing the sight, that was something else. While looking up at the sky, Mary Poppins got ahead of her quite a bit. Before she noticed, the old woman had turned around and given her another look of disapproval.

"Miss Davies, if you would," she said, eyeing her suspiciously. Ripped out of her haze and moment of peace all she could bring up as a reply was a weak "Oh, right." And with that she was trailing behind the old woman again.

They arrived in front of one of the two complexes she saw earlier. Again, Mary Poppin's rough voice sounded through the peaceful moment. "This is the school library. You should find everything you need for classes and assignments in here. Furthermore, we have a selection of novels and the likes. Of course you won't find anything inappropriate. There also is a computer for research on the internet, you will, however, have to register for using it. You can only access certain websites with it as well.

"Lastly," she said, pushing open the large wooden door leading to the library, "you will find a couple of phones here which you can use to contact your parents. Behind these doors," she was pointing at another pair of large doors at the end of the little room they were in right now, "is the actual library. This room here is seperate to make sure the noises from speaking during a phone call will not disturb our learning students."

Nodding in acknowledgement she looked around once again. There were four phones lined up next to each other. They looked old. The old, black kind they used years ago. With a rotary dial. She was surprised those even still existed. Apparently, they did.

As Mary Poppins opened the door to the library she was overcome by the smell of old books. The library itself was, indeed huge. She could barely make out the end of the room. As they entered the room, there was a little counter to her left, most likely to check books in and out. A few feet away in front of it, you could see a couple of tables with actually a few students sitting at them. Other than that there were bookshelves. Lots and lots of bookshelves. At the very right of the room there was a staircase leading up to a second floor... with even more books.

Anyways. The first sign of any other humans than Mary Poppins at this forsaken place! She eyed them for a moment. They were four girls studying in silence. All of them wore the same kind of clothes. Oh joy, school uniforms. And so pretty at that. They were wearing a white blouse that fell pretty loosely, not too tight and not too loose apparently. With that they had a knee-long grey pleated skirt. One of them was also wearing a knitted beige jumper.

The girls themselves looked pretty plain. One of them had short dark-blonde hair and a very small frame. She looked outright fragile. Thin, round glasses were framing her face. She had a small nose and her brown eyes looked a tad too close to each other. Her lips were thin and small as well. The girl was deeply focused in whatever book she was currently reading.

Another one had two long braids. Her hair was brown. She had a very concentrated look on her face as she was scribbling down whatever notes it was she was taking. Her nose looked a little too big for her face and she didn't really have any outstanding features that caught Ashley's eye. Speaking of eyes, hers were an odd shade of green. That pretty much went for all of them. They were plain Janes and not one of them had any potential to keep her company.

The third girl was the one wearing the jumper. She had light-red hair and a very pale teint. Maybe she had Irish ancestors or something like that. She had freckles around her nose. Her blue eyes were focused on some book as well. Boring.

The last girl she couldn't really make out. She was hidden behind a book. All she could see was long blonde hair. For some reason she wanted to see what the last girl of the group looked like but before she had a chance for further inspection, Mary Poppins gave her the signal that it was time to leave: Her annoying cough to get attention. While walking out she kept looking at the group of girls, but the blonde one kept hidden behind her book.

Maybe someone in this school could be interesting after all.

When they were outside again, the sun had set a little more. By now, the orange and red shades were starting to turn purple. Not before long the sun would be completely behind the horizon and night would be setting in.

"I will guide you to your room for now, before it gets too late," Mary Poppins spoke up, nodding her head to the other building she had seen earlier. "This is where our students stay. We accommodate them in groups of two or three. In your case, you will be sharing the room with one other person. She is one of our most formidable students."

Oh great, the super student. Super mom would be getting along with her just great.  
Mary Poppins started walking again and as the past who-knows-how-many hours, Ashley just trailed behind her.

They arrived in front of yet another two-story building. This one actually seemed a little more lively than the others. She could make out some laughter and voices coming from some of the rooms. A couple of windows were opened and apparently some of the students were in their rooms.

Looks like everyone here tok curfews or whatever it was that they had here very serious. She followed the woman inside and finally felt a slight hint of civilization. Or at least something close to that. A pair of giggling girls came running down the stairs in front of them and immediately stopped in their tracks as they spotted Ashley and her guide. Mary Poppins gave them a somewhat angry stare as the two of them spoke up almost simultaneously, "Good evening Sister Elizabeth," before walking away a little more slowly. As they passed them Mary Poppins greeted them back, "Good evening, young ladies. Always remember to mind your manners."

All she got as a reply was a somewhat annoyed "Yeeees" as they kept walking towards the exit.  
"You can find a small kitchen to the right of this hallway," Mary Poppins stated, apparently ignoring the way the two girls had talked to her in the end. Maybe getting some free time for herself wouldn't be all that difficult after all.  
"Across the kitchen is a small dining room. Normally, you will be having lunch in the dining hall with the rest of the students, however, during breaks and on other frequent occasions there will not be a collective meal. During these times, you may use that room," she stated matter-of-factly before continuing, "Your room is on the second floor. Follow me."

And with that, she went off again. They went up two sets of stairs and found themselves on the second floor. Mary Poppins lead her to the right, down the hallway. Ashley saw a couple of doors on her way, always across each other, assuming it would be other girls' rooms.

She stopped at the last room on the right side of the hallway. On the left side it made a turn, revealing even more rooms. "This would be your room," she said opening the door, "we had the few belongings you took with you brought here already. The rest of what will be sent to you should be arriving within the next week. If you need any help feel free to ask your roommate. Seeing that she was still studying in the library earlier, she should be arriving here momentarily.  
Other than that, every floor has a teacher assigned to them, to make sure to aid them and be by their sides in case anything comes up.  
For your floor, that is Miss Bran. If you don't need help with anything else right now, I shall take my leave."

Happy, that she would finally be rid of the woman, Ashley thanked her inwardly for finally leaving, "Thank you Ma.. I mean Sister Elizabeth, I should be fine on my own." The Sister nodded in reply and left the room closing the door behind her.

Ashley took a look around the room. There were two beds, one on each side of the room. The one on the left was empty and had her stuff placed in front of it - so that would most likely be hers. the other bed was at the right of the room, just beneath the window.  
The right side of the room was a little decorated as well. There was a desk with a couple of books lying on top of it, as well as some small figurines placed on top of it randomly.

The sheets on the bed were of baby-blue colour. There also was a small tiger plushie placed on top of the pillow. Next to the desk was a small bookshelf, obviously filled with books. Some were also on a pile on the ground next to it - most likely she didn't have enough space to fill all of them in the shelf. Next to the bed was another small drawer. On top of it she could see a framed picture of an adult couple. Possibly her parents.  
They looked pretty happy together, the complete opposite of what Ashley had been used to ever since she could remember.

Other than that, the other girl didn't seem to have too many things lying around openly. Remembering what Mary Poppins had told her, Ashley sat down on her bed. The girl she would be staying with was someone who had been at the library earlier. Now, she couldn't be too sure that the four girls at the table were the only ones present there at the time, but then again, how could Mary have known?

She pondered which of the girls it was and sincerely hoped it wouldn't be the red-headed one. She totally was not her type. She kind of hoped it would be the mysterious blonde who had been hiding behind her book. But then again, maybe said blonde would turn out to be even worse than reddie. She only caught a glimpse of her after all.

Her questions should soon be answered as she heard chatter in front of the door, before it opened and the girl who would apparently be her roommate stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo, who turns out to be Ashley's room mate? o:

* * *

As the door opened she could make out at least three different sets of voices. After being opened, whoever had opened it, though, did not come inside yet. Seeing only a crack of the hallway, Ashley got incredibly curious as to who it would be that ended up being her roommate. She found herself blindly staring at the door, waiting for them to enter as they kept talking and giggling in front of the door.

"Okay, let me go check if she's there," a voice sounded up and the door was finally fully opened.  
To put it bluntly, Ashley was anything but happy with the person who had entered the room. Of all people it had to be the redhead from earlier.

Standing halfway in the door, she kept talking to whoever it was that was with her in front of the door, apparently not even noticing that someone, namely Ashley, was inside the room.

"Yea don't worry I'll be right there just let me check if she's in her room," she said as god-knows-who just kept babbling before both of them fell into a fit of giggles and laughs.

Catching her breath, the might-be-roommate finally fully opened the door and stepped inside.

"Heeeey Speeeeeenceeee, get out of here," she wailed out. As nobody replied, the girl studied the room.

Ashley fought the urge to roll her eyes at the girl. It indeed was the red-head from the library who was now standing in her room. The girl in question gave her a pretty unnerved look before she kept scanning the room, entirely ignoring Ashley's presence.

The nerve.

She still was wearing her jumper and close-up the girl looked even less interesting, Ashley thought to herself.

The grey pleated skirt was hanging loosely around her legs which seemed way too short for her body. Altogether the girl seemed to be around 5'7 tall and looked pretty thin. Actually she was skinny from what Ashley could make out. She had thin, long fingers and her body seemed to have no curves whatsoever.

She looked... like a plank. She had no waist, no boobs, no ass from what Ashley had noticed so far and wasn't wearing any makeup. With her short hair, Ashley couldn't help but wonder for a moment if maybe it was some kind of cross-dressing boy who stood in front of her.

Then again, the voice had sounded very girly. Super shrilly and annoying but girly.

After a silence that seemed like forever, reddy finally decided to address her.  
"Ummm, I was looking for Spencer, who might you be?"  
She sat up a little straighter on the bed, moved her neck to the left and right popping some bones in the progress and then turned again to look at the girl in front of her.

If she'd been rude, Ashley might as well take her sweet time to answer the girl.

She eyed the girl again who seemed pretty intimidated by Ashley for some reason. She enjoyed how she practically was shrinking under her gaze.

Chuckling to herself, she replied: "I have no idea where Spencer is, I don't even quite know who she is for that matter. I, on the other hand, will be starting to live here starting today."

The girl looked at her again suspiciously before a flash of recognition seemed to wash over her face.

"Oh I remember! Spence told me that she would be getting some transfer student as a new room mate somewhen these days. That must be you then!"

"No kidding Sherlock." Well said, Captain obvious, really.

"Sorry for the rude entrance. It's pretty rare for us to have someone new attending school in the middle of the year. Especially not someone so...", she seemed at a loss of words for a moment as her eyes scanned over Ashley's body, "unique. Most people who do come here don't look as modern as you, I guess."

Ashley could definitely understand where the girl was coming from.

"Well, looking at the stylish uniforms here, I guess I do stand out a little."

"Hey, it's not like those things are our second skin. The teachers here do make sure nobody looks too colourful, though. I can't deny that."

The girl did seem a little better than she had at the first glance. At least she knew that this place sucked.

Before she had a chance to continue the conversation, she could hear whoever it was that was still waiting in front of the door say something that made the red-head turn her head again.

"Sorry I gotta run for now. If Spencer shows up later, can you tell her Judy was looking for her?"

Nodding in reply, Ashley watched as the girl was in the door again, before she turned to her once more.

"It was really nice meeting you, ummmm..."  
"Ashley," she finished for her.

"Ashley." They both nodded at each other and the girl was out of the door again, slamming it in the process.

Well, July seemed pretty okay so far, Ashley noted to herself. She was glad, though, that the girl wasn't her room mate. She definitely preferred some eye candy.

While she kept waiting for the mysterious Spencer, she decided to unpack the few things she had brought with herself.

Her mother apparently had raided her closet and randomly put together some stuff in the process. Ashley had a ton of clothes back home, some of them even with their price tags as she hadn't had a chance yet to wear them. Considering that she had been sitting in a car for most of the day, she decided to change her clothes while she was at it.

She had also put together some of her toiletries. At least she'd be able to brush her teeth, yay. Investigating the things, her mom had packed, Ashley was glad to find that her mom had happened to pack in her favourite shower gel. She enjoyed taking long, hot showers. They gave her time to think without thinking too much.

She enjoyed remembering some events of her day but hated having to spend a whole time thinking and reminiscing about past events. Whenever she ended up having too much time to think, she'd be depressed.

Her being depressed led into going out and going to some party. Which meant getting drunk. That again usually meant waking up next to a person she had never met before. Well probably did meet during the activities the night before, but wouldn't be able to remember them for her life.

Shaking her head as her thoughts were starting to go astray, Ashley put away some of her clothes and put the boxes in front of her bed. Her side of the room, too, had some cupboards and a drawer.

Not nearly enough space to even fit a part of everything she owned.

After putting away her clothes, she started looking for an outlet, so she could at least charge her phone and iPod. It didn't take her too long before she found two of them, right next to the head of her bed.

She decided to hide the plugs and accessories a little, considering that they weren't allowed on the school grounds.

Proud of herself that she actually did clean her stuff up some - she usually had someone come to her house to take care of that - she took the last item she had brought in her hands.  
Jane was the last gift she had ever received from her father before he passed away. Ever since then she had kept her very dear.

She was the first woman Ashley had ever loved.

Removing her from the case, she took a look at her. Jane was her Epiphone Dave Navarro acoustic guitar and one of her most precious possessions at that.

Playing Jane always helped her relax and turn off her brain when she did at one point end up thinking too much about whatever things it was on her mind.

She played around with the strings some, tuning Jane in the process before starting to play a melody.

The music was drifting through the room softly, as Ashley entered her own world.

She didn't notice that the door opened. She didn't notice the beautiful blonde entering the room. The girl spotted her but for some reason decided not to speak up.

The melody was so amazing.

She sneaked to her side of the room and sat down on her bed, studying the girl in her room intently. Figuring out that the girl was most likely her new roommate, she already liked her.

The girl was really pretty. She had brown, curly hair with some red extensions, but not too many. Her chocolate brown eyes looked intently at the guitar she was holding in her hands, slim fingers practically flying across the cords.

She was wearing a ripped-looking dark red shirt with short sleeves that revealed part of her stomach and a pair of dark blue washed-out jeans.

Around her wrists she wore a couple of leather bracelets in different colours, all of them in dark shades, though.

She also noticed the girl had taken off her dark blue canvas shoes which were now somewhere halfway under her bed.

Smiling at the girl, she kept listening to her melody. It seemed sad yet it sounded so wonderful.

Suddenly, a noisy ringtone could be heard throughout the room.

Cursing herself for having forgotten to turn it off, the girl took the phone out of her backpack and looked at who was calling her. Her mother. Declining the call she turned around as she felt chocolate brown eyes burning into her back.

As expected, the girl was now eyeing her suspiciously.  
Damn you mom, I wanted to keep listening to this!

Coughing lightly, she spoke up. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you. You must be my new roommate. I'm Spencer Carlin, nice to meet you."


End file.
